Behind His Sadistic Smile
by Lennylovesrinny02
Summary: 'They were the brightest of blues, strikingly icy and cold. They seemed like they had seen it all, and wasn't impressed in the least.' He... he doesn't like living such a long time? Could it be, that under all the insults and wisecracks and behind that sadistic smile of his, that he's... (Rated T for language, slight gore, and the usual side order of sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1

**__****Ok so I 'spose I've got some explainin to do.**

**All my other stories are on hiatus.**

**I'll give you the short version: I'm suffering from some serious writer's block. I'm drawing a blank over here. I need some time away from both BAMS and Secret Sins so I can get myself excited about them again. So I'm writing this. **

**This is actually an idea I got around the same time I started writing Secret Sins, but wanted to save it for when I finished BAMS (which isn't going to happen anytime soon OTL)**

**But I really wanted to post SOMETHING, so I've been working on this for a couple weeks. I'll continue if I get at least one review~**

**Disclaimer: once upon a time, I didn't own Vocaloid. And so I cried.**

**_The city lights all shine too bright against the chill of ether anesthesia_**

**_At 2 AM, insomnia has taken me and things are changing rapidly_**

**_My stomach feels like a hundred degrees_**

**_Running low on fuel like a lighter without its oil_**

**_Oh, wouldn't I be relieved_**

**_If you could tell me that all of this has been lies_**

Rin Kagene groaned as her favorite song, 'Meltdown', rings from her phone, echoing loudly all throughout her empty apartment. She rose out of her blankets with a quiet whine, wanting to chuck the phone at the wall. She reached over through the tangle of sheets and fumbled around for the stupid thing, finding it and shutting it up after a few moments of suffering.

...Another day of the prison known as school.

She rolled out of bed and blew a sad kiss in honor of her brethren, AKA her sheets and comforter, before shuffling over to her dresser. She changed into her school uniform and pulled on her socks, long navy ones that go over her knees. She made her way drowsily to the bathroom and dragged a hair brush through her long blonde hair, clipping back her bangs with four white clips and tying her favorite white bow on her head.

After washing her face and washing her face, Rin padded out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, picking up an orange from the bowl on the table and slipping into her shoes. "I'm off," she called, yet she knew she would receive no answer.

It's the same process every day. _Wake up, get dressed, hygiene, orange, and the usual attack from..._

"Rinnehhhhhhhhhhh~!" A force tackled the blonde in a hug from behind.

_...Kasane Teto._

"Oi, Teto, get off me..." the girl whined, trying to push her off with no success.

"But I wuv you~!" She protested, nuzzling the girl's cheek affectionately.

"Aha, so you finally accept that you're a lesbian?"

Teto grinned and released her. The two continued walking and matched their paces. "Only for you, babe."

Rin laughed. "Aw, Ted will be so disappointed."

"Well he'll have to accept the fact that you're my uber-sexy waifu, won't he?" Teto said as she skipped alongside her.

Meet Teto Kasane, Rin's best (and only) friend. The girl is a walking and talking ball of energy and french bread. They met a couple years ago when Rin transferred here from the States when she was 14. Teto was just as much of a loner as she was, being the crazy and misunderstood girl she is. When she saw Rin one day sitting alone at lunch, she automatically claimed her as her soul sister. At first, she was a bit of a pest, but she began growing on the normally antisocial girl until they were best friends.

When they reached school, they had to bid each other goodbye for the reason of separate classes. Teto was a year ahead of Rin, in her final year of high school. Rin was only 16. She was terrified of the day Teto were to graduate (which she was sure to, since she was an honor student, even if she acted bonkers most of the time). She'd be left alone in a sea full of sharks, also known as her peers.

Rin didn't miss the sight of Lily Ijime staring her down with her critical blue eyes as she took her seat in homeroom. Rin naturally avoided eye contact and kept to herself as she pulled out her notepad full of songs and poems that she loved to write. She slipped it under her textbook whenever Hiyama Sensei glanced over.

"Okay pupils," he began.

Rin rolled her eyes. _ Pupils. Who calls students "pupils" now a days? C'mon Hiyama Sensei, stop acting older than you look._

"Today we'll have a new student joining us in class today. Kagamine-kun, you may enter."

The classroom door swung open, revealing a boy that just reeked of _troublemaker_. There was no other word to describe his aura other than that. He waltzed in without a care in the world, even wearing a somewhat bored expression on his handsome face. Rin rolled her eyes once more when she saw the girls practically swooning in their seats.

"You may introduce yourself," Hiyama Sensei instructed.

"Kagamine-kun" took a breath and eyed Hiyama Sensei, still with that bored expression. He seemed to have gone out of his way to look casual and careless, wearing a dark gray hoodie underneath his standard black blazer instead of a collared white shirt, unlike the rest of the males in our class. His blonde bangs were as messy as his ponytail. He had his hands in his pockets like a normal teenage boy would.

But his eyes told another story to Rin.

They were the brightest of blues, strikingly icy and cold. They seemed like they had seen it all, and wasn't impressed in the least. They seemed older than the boy who possessed them, and clearly not friendly at all.

"My name is Kagamine Len, 17, nice to meet you," he announced in a slightly accented voice, though Rin couldn't tell what kind it was.

"You can sit by Ijime-san. Ijime-san, please stand."

Lily stood up, winking at Kagamine and twisting a strand of her long, honey blonde hair that made me glare at my own blonde locks in envy. Kagamine looked her over, as if one would look at a menu in a restaurant. He seemed fairly interested, and he took the seat to her left.

The rest of class went as usual. Hiyama Sensei drilled the students with tons of hard questions until they reached the end of the period, when he was to leave and be replaced with their math teacher, Honne Sensei. Since Honne Sensei was running late, they had free time until he arrived.

Most of the class crowded around Kagamine, asking questions like where he was from, what was his accent about, why he wasn't wearing proper uniform, if he was single, etc. He'd answer every other one, with vague answers like "out of the country", "didn't know our language very well", "because I wanted to", and "depends on who's asking."

Rin wished Teto and her were in the same year, so she'd have someone to talk to instead of having to drone out the swoons of girls Kagamine would wink at when they asked him a question.

She decided to pull out her notebook and try to finish the song she was writing. She had yet to come up with a name for it, but already had several lines of lyrics:

_**Since the very moment we were born, we've been lacking something**_

_**And when I realized it, I was already by your side, somehow**_

_**It's not that there is any **_

_**Concrete basis to this**_

_**But with you by my side, I can complete what I lack**_

_**That's how I feel**_

She came up with the lyrics at about 2:30 AM a couple nights ago, out of the blue. Since most of her most creative and successful ideas come to her at that time, she decided to just roll with it.

She tapped her orange and yellow striped mechanical pencil against her bottom lip. She'd caught a severe case of Writer's Block once again, and still needed to come up with the music to go with the lyrics as well. She was about to write something down, but all the sudden her notebook was ripped out from under the pencil. Her head snapped up to see Lily smirking down at her, holding it in her perfectly manicured hand.

"What's this, Kagene-chan~?" Lily asked, swinging the notebook leisurely between two fingers.

Rin usually kept to herself when Lily bullied her, but her notebook was an exception. No one can touch it but herself. _ No one._

"Please give that back to me, Ijime-san," Rin asked, trying to contain her temper.

"I just asked a question. Ya gonna answer or do I have to look through it myself?" Lily threatened, that annoyingly coy smile on her beautiful features.

"It's... It's private! It's really important to me, so if you could just-"

She ignored Rin and opened the notebook, to her horror. "'_I can't figure you out at all, so when I'm not aware at all, there's no possible way you can steal my heart~!'_" Lily cried in an over dramatic voice, reciting the lyrics to a song called "Melancholic" that Rin had written about a year ago.

Her face burned when she felt all of her classmates' eyes on her. She hated how she blushed so easily, from her head to her toes in red. "G-Give it back!" she protested.

"Tch. Touchy touchy, are we? Fine, it's not like anyone wants to hear your stupid lyrics anyway," she huffed and threw Rin's notebook onto the floor.

Rin could feel tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. She reached down to pick up her notebook, only to have someone else snatch it up before she could.

"Here," an accented voice said.

The blonde looked up to see Kagamine himself standing in front of her, holding out the notebook. His face remained expressionless, but those icy eyes of his burned into her, examining every detail. She took the notebook feebly, probably looking as pitiful as she felt. "T-Thank you," Rin said in a shy voice.

He stared at her even more. Then he did something... strange. He took in a deep breath, as if he were... _sniffing_? _What the hell...?_

A look of interest overtook his face for a moment, and he opened his mouth to say something when Lily butted in and grabbed his arm. "Len-kuuuun~! Don't waste your time with her, she's not worth it. Come play with me for a while, ne?"

She pulled him away, even though he kept looking at Rin strangely, as if she had sprouted a second head or something.

_What in the world..._

"I could feel his eyes on me for the rest of the morning, till I finally escaped at lunch," Rin told Teto.

"Really? That's creepy... And you said he sniffed you?!" she asked incredulously, stuffing her mouth with rice once again.

"Yeah! Then he stared at me like I was some rare species of a bug!" the young blonde exclaimed.

"Hmm... This is why I wish we were in the same year. I must protect my Rinneh from freaks like this!" she proclaimed, holding a fist close to her chest. Rin had to fight a smile at that.

"Anyway, the girls are swarming him like moths to a flame. You'd need a crowbar to pry Lily off his arm," Rin said while leaning against the tree behind her.

Teto and Rin usually ate lunch out in the courtyard, which was surprisingly pretty empty most of the time, even though it was such a beautiful place on a nice day. Though, today, since Kagamine was eating out here somewhere a bit away from the two, most of the kids from her year occupied their special place. It somewhat irritated Rin, as if it was ruining an escape for her to just be with her best friend without any drama or bullying.

"Hey, Rin, where's your lunch?" Teto asked and raised a dark pink eyebrow.

"I- uh- didn't bring one! I'm not usually hungry, so..." Rin lied horribly.

Rin's stomach betrayed her and growled loudly. Her cheeks flooded with red. Teto glared at her and Rin laughed nervously.

"It happened again, didn't it," Teto deadpanned.

"_Maaaaaaybe_..."

"Ugh! Screw it, Rin! Start standing up for yourself for Pete's sake!" Teto scolded and reached for the girl's bag, searching for Rin's bento for proof.

She pulled it open, to find various eraser shavings in the rice and other food. Rin could practically see a vein pop in her forehead when she slammed it shut. "_Here_. Let's share," she said in a strained voice.

Rin was surprised yet happy that she had decided not to give the whole "standing up for yourself" lecture and just let it go. She passed Rin her chopsticks to borrow.

As the blonde ate, Teto laid back in the grass, staring up at the bright blue sky. She took a deep breath. "Who was it this time?" she finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Rin shrugged and chewed on some egg. "Dunno. Didn't see 'em. Probably Lily again, though," she said boredly.

Teto picked at some grass. "How can you be so nonchalant? Doesn't it hurt?" she asked after a moment.

RIn glanced over and saw Lily giggling obnoxiously about something Kagamine said. "I guess... I'm just used to it."

Teto laughed bitterly. "That's a sad thing to be able to say, Rin."

Rin looked over at the girl's laying form over there, staring at the sky. Her best, and only, friend.

"Hm. I guess," I mumbled.

The bell rang in the distance, signalling the end of lunch. "See you later, Teto," Rin said as she packed up my things and turned toward the school building.

"Right..." Teto said, not quite looking at her.

Rin started to walk in the other direction, but she stopped when Teto called, "Hey, Rin!"

"What is it?" she turned and asked.

"Can I... Can I walk you home tonight? Please?" she asked and wore a guarded expression.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Thanks," was all she said before she took off to go to her own class.

Rin stared after her in confusion. Why was she acting so deep and... well, un-Teto like all the sudden? She decided to just let it go and get back to class.

And don't think she didn't feel Kagamine's eyes on her still as she walked back to class.

"Honestly... That girl..." Rin muttered and glanced at her watch once again

The sun was already almost set, and she was still waiting for Teto to arrive while sitting on the school steps. The fall air was getting chillier by the minute, and she wasn't sure she could take waiting much longer. After another 15 minutes, she gave up and threw her backpack over her shoulder, beginning her way home.

It got darker and darker as Rin walked, and she worried that creepers might find a small girl like her to look like a target. She decided to take a shortcut through the woods; that would get her to her apartment much faster than going by the usual path.

The sun was finally gone, and darkness enveloped the woods as she crunched her way through the leaves. She was sure she was about as noisy as a mama cow, but didn't really care. In her mind, there's usually no wildlife or anyone out there as far as she knew, so she could be as noisy as she wanted, right? Besides, being loud is one of her few specialties.

"Hey, where are we going Len-kun~?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Rin stopped in her tracks and whipped her head around in search of her tormentor. She held her breath when she spotted two figures near a tree not too far from her. She crept over to peek around a tree, squinting to see what they were doing.

"Len-kun~?" Lily asked again.

Kagamine was silent as he pushed her up against a tree. Rin blushed slightly and felt ashamed to watch such an intimate moment between the two. Still, why did they have to do it out _here_? It's too cold. Rin wanted to shout out at them, "GET A ROOM," but decided not to make a bad impression in front of Kagamine (even though he already creeped her out) and insure even more bullying from Lily in the future.

"Ooh~ So you don't like taking it slow, I take it~?" Lily purred, but Rin could tell that she was slightly surprised.

"Silence," Kagamine- Len- hissed at her coldly and neared her neck.

_Dayum. Someone's kinky,_ Rin couldn't help but think.

She could practically see Lily blushing like a fool as she squealed when Len put his lips on her neck. She was about to take her leave and give them some privacy when she heard Lily scream loudly. Rin looked at them curiously. _What was that about? Aren't they just making out...?_

"EEEK! What are you...! Please...! Stop it!" Lily shouted.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Rin crept closer to get a better look at what was happening. Come to think of it, she couldn't hear any kissing noises, as gross as it sounds...

Lily's blonde hair glinted in the moonlight as her head lolled to the side. Her hands fell from Len's shoulders and went limp by her waist. After a few moments, Len finally moved away and stood back. Lily fell to her knees and onto the ground unceremoniously, making a loud crunching noise when her head hit the leaves. Rin squinted at her neck to look for hickey or something, when instead she saw...

Rin's hands covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping in horror. _What were those two marks...? Why were they bleeding...?! _

She didn't think before she took a step back and into the leaves. The crunch of the leaves echoed throughout the woods. Her eyes widened in terror and a lump formed in her throat when Len's head snapped in the direction of the sound, his gaze landing straight on her.

Suddenly, he was standing right in front of Rin, so close his messy bangs brushed against her forehead. But that's not what horrified her.

His eyes. They were no longer their striking blue hue.

They were a dark crimson.

**Ho, a cliffhanger. And a cheesy as hell one at that XD.**

**Now, some author's notes:**

**Just to be clear, Rin's school uniform is based off of the one she and Miku wore in Project Diva.**

**Yes Rin's hair is long. Pay attention to the lyrics of a certain vampire song by Len and you'll know why~**

**Explanation for Lily's last name: "Ijime" is "bully" in Japanese romaji. I may be incorrect, though, so correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Idk about you, but one of the first things I notice about new people is their eyes. But maybe it's just me ._.**

**R-review? ;w;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: OMFF THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING UGH /DEAD/ no but seriously I feel so unprofessional fdgsjksks ok but here you go now I have even more of a reason to Update Secret Sins pffftch **

**...Anyway. Yay! I got reviews! So I get to continue! Well, I've already got a couple chapters typed up, so I can update pretty quickly. So here we go~!**

**I'm not going to do review replies for this story because it takes up a lot of space. If you have any questions, I'll just PM you. Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Sorry for such a late upload. My email has started to put fanfiction notifications in spam for some reason. I just thought people really really didn't like this -_-; **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Hiroyuki Ito? Nope? Then sadly, I don't own.**

_R-Red...?!_

Rin stumbled back into another tree, trembling in fear. Len stayed silent, staring at her with a somewhat amused expression. Those crimson eyes bored into her blue ones, impossible to read, and looking far too old for someone his age to own._ If he's really 17 at all..._

"W-What d-did you d-do to Ijime-san?" Rin stammered, cursing herself for sounding so scared and weak.

Len came closer, so he was just as close as he was before. He smirked, revealing two long, white fangs where regular canine teeth should have been. "What do you think?" he asked, his tone mischievous and almost devilish.

Every molecule inside of Rin wanted to reach up and push him away, take off running and never see him again, but her body was frozen in fear. She couldn't move, think, much less say a complete sentence without stuttering.

"I s-saw m-marks..." she gulped, "on her n-neck..."

"And...?" he asked, seeming to enjoy watching the girl cower in fear from him.

"I..." she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I think you bit her."

Len then did something she wasn't expecting. He threw his head back and laughed, a horrible, sadistic sound. "Correct! How does it feel, genius? Now what else can you tell me, sweetheart?" he howled sarcastically.

Normally, if anyone else talked this way to Rin, she'd probably slap them across the face and right into next week, but she was too busy being scared out of her wits. "V-Vampire. You're a vampire, right?"

"Right again, sweetheart! Mostly, anyway," Len said.

A thought occured in Rin's head. "B-But wait, how did you go out in the sun today, anyway? Isn't going out into the sunlight a big no-no for... vampires?" she asked, secretly trying to stall him so she could figure a way out of her situation.

"True, for full vampires. But the thing is, human, I only said you were mostly right about me being a vampire, now didn't I?" he mused.

What does he mean? He's not a "full vampire?" Then what is he exactly...?

"Now, enough talking. You've got an interesting smell, don't ya, sweetheart? It's been bothering me since this morning, to be honest."

His crimson eyes were no longer playful as he slammed his hands on either side of her, ruining any chance of escape. A scream caught in her throat when he neared her neck, ready to sink his sharp fangs into her ivory skin.

Sharp pain exploded in Rin's neck when she felt two sharp points sink into it. She came to her senses and grabbed his shoulders, trying in vain to push him away and stop this pain. She had felt as if her very life force was being sucked away instead of her blood, and felt herself become weaker and weaker as he continued. She locked her eyes onto the moon, which became blurry quickly.

And then it stopped. Rin was vaguely aware of Len letting her go and stepping back. She reached back and tried to hold herself against the tree, since her knees had turned to jelly long ago. "Since you know so much, I'm sorry if I accidentally erase all your memories instead of the one's including me. Goodnight, sweetheart," he said and set his hand on top of her head.

A red haze surrounded her vision for a moment, but other than that, nothing happened. As Len turned around to leave, Rin pushed herself up on her elbows with an effort and croaked, "Don't count me out just yet, Kagamine."

He flinched, and turned to look at her in shock. "What? How did it not..."

"Not work? Not sure, but I sure as hell remember everything you told me before you bit me, vampire." Rin spat, standing up and feeling sore all over.

"Are you not... human? Does that explain your interesting scent?" he asked, stepping closer once again.

Rin brushed off her skirt and glared at him, feeling much more confident than before. It was refreshing to see him being the confused one asking the questions. "I can assure you I _am_ human. I don't know anything about this 'interesting scent' business, though, so you care to explain?" Rin asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Len ignored her question and continued to stare. His eyes widened. "Could it be...?" he whispered more to himself than to Rin.

"Could what be- Hey!" Rin shouted when he suddenly pulled her close to him. Her face flushed immediately.

Rin watched as black, leathery wings sprouted from his back. Before she had the chance to cry out, he took off into the air, taking her with him. Her breath hitched when she realized how high they were- higher than one of the tallest buildings in the city, if she had to guess. She could see her apartment building in the distance, and she instantly felt nauseous . If only she hadn't taken a stupid shortcut, then she wouldn't be caught in the middle of something like this!

"H-Hey, what are you doing?! Just where do you think you're taking me?!" Rin asked Len as they flew through the air, pushing his shoulders in an effort to get him to let her go.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart. See how high we are? Now put a cork in it, before I 'accidentally' drop you," he replied, completely ignoring her questions.

She felt the urge to slap him again, but decided not to, since being a puddle of Rin-remains on the ground below wasn't exactly the best future in her eyes.

When they came to the ground, they were somewhere Rin didn't recognize, on the outskirts of the city. Only forest was around them, and a huge, dark mansion that seemed to loom threateningly. Len grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her after him toward the house.

"Let go! There's no way in hell I'm going in that place! It just has 'final destination' written all over it!" Rin protested as he yanked open the front door.

"Whatever you like to think, _human_. Now stop being a scaredy-cat and get in there," he grumbled and shoved her into the darkness.

It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, she was greeted with the sight of possibly a thousand bats fluttering around the probably once beautiful chandelier. About a hundred yards away, there were three thrones, with two of the seats occupied; the middle and the left. One was a woman, and the other was a man.

Rin heard Len walk up behind her as the door creaked shut, and the sound of it locking echoed throughout the mansion. _Welp... There goes any chance of escape..._

The woman spoke up and asked, "Len. What is the meaning of this?"

Her voice was low and smooth, almost soothing. She had long pink hair that reached her waist, and flawless ivory skin. She wore a unique brown dress that fit her perfectly. She wore a golden band around her head that Rin feared was a crown. Her light blue eyes looked Rin over critically, making her feel uncomfortable, as if she was deathly afraid of disappointing her.

Len stepped forward, his face serious and respectful. "Miss, she's not normal. I tried to erase her memories, but for some reason, she remembers everything."

The woman's eyes flickered with interest. She got out of her seat and moved toward Rin, until she stood in front of her. She was quite tall, and the blonde silently cursed her shortness that made everyone taller seem so intimidating.

"She does seem to have an interesting scent, doesn't she?" she mused, circling Rin like a cat does to a mouse when it's about to pounce.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Rin asked, her throat dry.

The woman looked at her with slight surprise, as if she were a bug that just talked to her.

"I'm not exactly entirely sure what it means, human, but I've got a guess."

The man in his throne approached them and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is she...?" he trailed off.

"Is she _what_ exactly?" Len asked.

"The time is not right for either of you to know." the woman, Luka, said while looking at Len and Rin.

Rin saw Len grimace, but stay silent.

"Excuse me, but while you all have a conversation without me, I do have some questions I'd like answer. First, why am I here? Second, what exactly is Kagamine? And why can he go out into the sun?!" Rin asked angrily, tired of being ignored.

The man shot me a stern look, but Luka waved him off. His violet eyes flashed, but he stepped off anyway.

"Len is a _special_ case. What did he tell you exactly?" Luka asked, shooting Len a look.

"I... called him a vampire. And he said that I was correct... mostly, at least."

Luka turned to Len, who had his head down in shame. She shook her head and looked back at Rin. "He was telling the truth, unfortunately. Len is not a full vampire."

"But how is that? How can he be a vampire, but not a full one?" Rin asked, confused.

"His parents committed the taboo. His mother was a human, and his father was a vampire."

Rin's eyes widened and she turned to look at Rin. "You don't mean..." she trailed off.

"Len is half human."

It took her a moment absorb that. She now saw Kagamine in a new light. _ He's a vampire, but not... _

"Why is it taboo? Isn't it good- in a way- for you vampires to have someone able to go out in the day?" she asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Vampires and humans cannot coexist so closely. Vampires are the far more superior race," Luka explained.

Rin scowled. "Don't look down on humans like that! We may not be as... _sturdy_ as you may be, but it doesn't mean we're inferior, right? We have more worth than you think-"

"Of course, you have worth. You are our food supply, after all. But other than that, there is no need for a bond between our worlds. The only interactions between a vampire and human is for a meal, not to fall in love and have children," Luka spat the words like they were disgusting just to say.

Rin was speechless, not only by Luka's confidence in her beliefs, but by her obvious distaste for anything human related at all.

"Anyway, human or not, you interest me. No human has ever spoken to me in such a rash way before," the woman said with a slight smile.

Rin's face felt hot again as she felt both Len and the man staring at her. "S-So what is it that you're going to do to me?" she asked shyly, her old confidence melting to her shoes.

"On normal circumstances, I'd kill you without a second thought, but if you're what I think you are, that would be bad. So, I will keep you alive, as long as you keep Len's secret and ours to yourself," Luka reasoned.

"And if I don't?" Rin asked.

"I _may_ have to keep you alive, but that _doesn't_ mean all your limbs have to be attached, does it?" Luka grinned wickedly.

Rin shut up.

"Anyway, in the meantime, Len is to be your guardian. It will be his job to keep your safety ensured, until the time when we will need you," she announced.

Len crossed his arms. "Why do _I_ have to do it?" he whined like a 5 year old.

"You're the only one of us who can be with her in the daytime, right? Not to mention, that'd give you access to her blood at any time, as long as you don't drink too much..." Luka offered.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this-"

His face lit up in an instant. He grinned and locked arms with Rin, starting to drag her toward the door. "Ohoh, alrighty then~! Now come along, sweetheart, let's get on home~!"

"H-Hey, what's with that sudden attitude change?!"

"Why's it so small?" Len asked as he gazed around Rin's little apartment with scrunched eyebrows.

"'Cuz I live alone," she answered shortly and tossed her keys on the kitchen counter.

"Why?" he asked.

She scowled. "Do I have to answer?"

"What? It's just a question- _oh_."

"Yep. Now shut it before I kick you out of my apartment," she snapped, setting her school bag down on the dingy old couch that Aunt Meiko sent her after she got a new one for herself.

Rin sighed, she'd have to wake up even earlier tomorrow to do her homework that never got finished because of the... events that occurred earlier tonight. It was still processing in her mind that there was a vampire standing just a few feet away from her. Or a half-vampire or whatever. She still didn't really get the concept of that either.

"You can sleep on the couch, I guess. It's a pullout, so knock yourself out. See you in the morning, or maybe I'll get lucky and I'll wake up and find that all of this was just a messed up nightmare," Rin sighed and headed toward her bedroom.

"Uh, no way, not on this sad excuse for a couch. How about I take the bed, and you have fun sleeping on the couch," Len suggested and made way for her bedroom.

"Ha, that's really cute, Kagamine. Please take some time to remember this is my place, so I can do whatever the hell I want. Now _GET OUT_!" Rin demanded, slamming the bedroom door before he could waltz in.

She flopped on the bed and glared at the ceiling. _Is this really all real? Did I really see Lily get her blood taken, find out Kagamine was a vampire, then find out that I may not even who I thought I was? Or did Teto spike my orange juice, and this is all a really vivid hallucination? _

Her eyes became heavier and heavier until she could hardly keep them open anymore, and before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep, still in her school uniform.

That night, she woke up randomly, feeling as if she had just been dropped somewhere. Then she realized that her awakening wasn't so random, and that she was on the springy old couch. "What the..." she whispered, then a vein popped in her forehead.

"KAGAMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rin screamed.

An evil cackle sounded from the bedroom.

**Ohohoh, I don't really know why I did that ending right there. My oldest sister did that to me once when I hogged my bed and made her sleep on the couch. Then, in the middle of the night, I woke up on the couch XD.**

**Soooo, yep, Len's a vampire. I mean, c'mon, we all saw this coming. Still it's fun to write this kind of Len, as opposed to the blushing and stammering little shota I usually write about XD. (I still love my little shota boi tho :))))**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I really appreciate every review ;A;**

**No seriously. Please. -;**


	3. Chapter 3

***opens spam***

***slapped a bajillion notifications***

**oh how joyful my wonderful email is. Still trying to fix that stupid spam thing.**

**But on a happier note, you guys are so brilliant! All of you are so sweet and nice in your reviews and I just *rolls around like a soup can in that one Campbell's soup commercial* I don't deserve you all ;A;**

**Just a warning, the next couple chapters may be a bit boring. I'm just trying to set everything up so we can get on to the real plot. This chapter gives you a bit more information on Len's kind, though! **

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story! I can't express it enough ;w;**

**Disclaimer: [insert whiny and possibly stolen disclaimer here]**

Rin woke up to a pair of crimson eyes way too close to her face. She shrieked in surprise, snapping her head back and hitting it hard against something. She looked back to see the back of her couch, and down to see that indeed, she was not in her bed, but on the pull out. _But why...?_

Rin then looked forward to see Len sitting leisurely at the end of the bed. A headache already began to form in her head. _Oh. NOW I remember..._

"What'dya want, Kagamine?" she asked grumpily, yanking her messed up bow out of her tangled hair, and tossing it somewhere to the side.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart. In case you were wondering, we're going to be late if you don't get up soon. It's 7:45"

She glared. "Stop calling me that. And that's not that- HOLY CRAP, 7:45?! Why did you let me sleep this late?!" she exclaimed and leaped off of the pull out.

"Tch, I'm not your bitch. Set your alarms yourself."

_Is it just me, or is he bipolar? One moment he's happy go-lucky and teasing me, then the next it's like I killed his puppy._

Rin grumbled under her breath as she sprinted over to the bathroom to brush her teeth and throw her hair into a ponytail. She guessed she didn't need to change her clothes, since she hadn't taken her uniform off last night. Just before she left the bathroom, something in the mirror caught her eye. The spot where Len had bitten her last night...

She turned as red as tomato. _ I-It looks like a hickey! Oh God, what is Teto going to think? _

She did her best to cover the bruise with concealer and tried to return her skin tone back to normal before she stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her schoolbag. Len was already fully clothed, looking just as he had the day before, icy blue eyes, hoodie, tousled hair and all. It was almost like the events of the night before had never even happened.

But Rin knew the truth.

She caught herself frequently glancing over at his teeth as they walked wordlessly out of the apartment and onto the street, looking for the same fangs, yet there was nothing to be found besides slightly sharper canine teeth than the average person.

_What exactly is this boy?_

"Rin!" a voice called out, followed by the sound of running footsteps.

Rin broke her gaze from Len to see Teto running toward her with an exasperated face on. _ Shit! I didn't wait long enough for her yesterday... She's probably going to give me another lecture about protecting myself more again..._

When Teto reached her, she grabbed Rin's shoulders and scowled at her. "What the hell, Rin? I told you to wait for me yesterday, yet you-" her eyes fell on Len.

"Rin. Who is that," Teto's voice sounded strained, like she was trying not to yell.

Rin's eyes widened, and her palms began to sweat. How would she explain her situation to Teto? She couldn't just say that Len was this human/vampire hybrid thing and that he was assigned to babysit her until a vampire named Luka needed to put Rin to "use."

"Uh, well this is Kagamine Len, and the reason he's here is... uh, is... He's here because-"

"I don't have a place to stay. My parents are workaholics, and I needed a place to stay. Kagene... Rin here will be housing me until further notice."

Rin had to control herself from gaping at him like a fish. The lies rolled off his tongue so easily, he almost had her believing him.

Teto narrowed her eyes at him, and the two had at least a 30 second stare down. Len, with his old, icy blue eyes, and Teto, with her skeptical, sharp maroon ones.

"How did this situation happen exactly? Because if I remember correctly, Rin, yesterday you were droning on at lunch about how _weird_ this guy is." Teto asked finally.

Rin scratched her neck, trying to come up with a good lie. "Uhm, well, I guess I know how it feels to have super busy parents? I felt bad, so I'm letting him stay with me."

At the mention of Rin's parents, Teto softened slightly, but still seemed cautious of Len. "Whatever... Let's just walk to school."

Rin inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. _Len and Luka's secret is safe for now, as well as my limbs._

Teto stayed silent for the rest of the walk. Len didn't speak either, walking with a bored expression. Rin felt awkward as could be. Why was Teto acting like it was Len's fault Rin left without her? Why did she glare at him like he had already done something to offend her?

Teto separated from them when they reached the school without a single word. As Rin walked up the stairs, she heard the ragged breaths of a girl behind her. She turned to see Lily, her hair in tangles and with visible bags under her eyes. "Oi, Kagene! What the hell happened last night?!" she asked furiously, her eyes frantic and no longer intimidating.

Rin froze, at a loss for words. If she remembered Rin, she has to remember what Len is.

She decided to play dumb. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean! Why is it that your voice is the last thing I heard before I... before I..." Lily struggled to remember the events of the night before.

She caught sight of Len leaning against the stair railing. Her eyes widened. "And _you_! You're a... a vam-"

She was cut off abruptly by Len thrusting his hand onto her forehead. A black aura seemed to radiate from Len as Lily's eyes relaxed and her pupils became larger. When Len retracted his hand, she stood there, her shoulders hunched and looking disoriented. Len turned back to Rin and walked up to the school doors, still wearing that bored expression.

Rin scrambled to his side with a shocked expression. "W-What did you _do_ to her exactly?"

Len rolled his eyes at her. "I've erased all her memories of last night. She'll remember you in general, of course, but her memories of my existence at all are probably gone."

Rin swallowed. "So is that what you tried to do to me?" She remembered the red that surrounded her vision when he set his hand on her forehead the night before.

"Yep," he answered shortly.

"Are you sure it's me who's strange? I mean, maybe I'm just a normal human and you just suck at erasing memories-"

An Len made a growling noise in the back of his throat. "You humans dont know when to shut it, huh, sweetheart?" He hissed, glaring at her with sudden crimson orbs.

She couldn't help but ask, "Why is it you look down on humans so much? Aren't you half one yourself?"

Len slammed Rin up against the wall roughly, looming over her with catlike red eyes. "Bring it up again and I'll show you how inhumane I really am, got it sweetheart?"

When she gulped and nodded quickly, he let her go and stormed off to class, leaving Rin behind breathless with her heart racing.

* * *

_Unbelievable_... Rin thought as she looked down at her bento in awe. Teto stopped pigging out for a moment to ask, "What is it? Are there eraser shavings again?"

"That's the thing," Rin shook her head in disbelief, "there's nothing there!"

Teto's mouth dropped open. "Really? Is Lily at school today?"

"She's here..."

_Does it have anything to do with Len erasing her memories? He could have messed up and made her forget me altogether...!_

Rin remembered back to her first class of the day. Len was right, her memories of him existing at all were completely erased. Could it have done the same for Rin?

_She might be planning something big. I can't let my guard down around her just yet._

"Hey... Rin..."

Rin looked in Teto's direction. "Yeah?"

"Do you... have any feelings for Len?"

The question caught her completely off guard. Rin slowly started putting pieces together. _The way Teto's been acting lately, how protective she is, the way she scares away every boy that approaches me... is she... __**lesbian**__!?_

Rin shook her head. _No, that's not possible, she's dating Ted. She's usually so open minded, she wouldn't keep a secret like that for long._

"Teto, I just met him yesterday. Plus he's a big jerk. No way."

Teto relaxed, her shoulders finally coming out of their tense position. "Good. That's good."

* * *

Teto scanned the library's selection of books, enjoying the musty smell that fills her sensitive nose when she flipped the pages. Her maroon eyes narrowed when she found the book she was looking for.

_All Things Vampiric: A Novel by Yohio_

She tucked it under her arm and found a seat to sit down at a nearby table. She flipped open the book to the contents and aimed her gaze at a particular section.

_Unusual Breeds of Vampires_

She made a clicking noise with her tongue and turned to the written page. She looked over different paragraphs of information about strange vampires. _Vegan Vampires, Cannibalistic Vampires, and..._

_Hybrid Vampires._

_The most shunned breed of vampires; the offspring of a vampire and a human. Few exist, as vampires value pride and often kill off any hybrid vampire. The parents of the offspring shall be severely punished, the most extreme of punishments being public execution before the royal family._

_If the hybrid is allowed to live on, the queen of the vampires will appoint he/she to a low rank. Most hybrids serve as scouts for the legendary "Miracle" during the day, as being immune to sunlight is one of the hybrids' many skills that sets them apart from noraml vampires._

_Advantages:_

_·Immune to sunlight_

_·Crosses have no effect_

_·Water has no effect_

_·Garlic has no effect_

_·5x life span of regular human_

_·Invulnerable to weapons unless made of silver or wood_

_·Immune to any illness_

_·Strength_

_Disadvantages:_

_·Lifespan half of a normal vampire_

_·Weak sense of smell_

_·Weak nightvision_

_·Unable to automatically heal after injury_

_·Subject to human tendencies, such as pride, greed, gluttony, and sentiment._

Teto closed the book, having read enough. She set it back where it came from and raced out of the library, murderous intent on her features.

_I know what you are, Kagamine, and I don't like it one bit._

* * *

Rin grumbled as she stuffed all of her large books into her backpack. She had loads of homework, plus the homework she hadn't done the night before. Though, she couldn't say her day was too bad. Lily paid almost no attention to her, which meant most of her other bullies backed off as well.

She threw her bag over her shoulder with effort, and made her way down the halls, toward the entrance. She breathed in the late November air when she stepped outside. No one else was around, and it was peaceful.

Almost.

Rin flinched when she heard the sound of metal clashing against metal, then a loud noise, sounding like something had fallen.

"Lay off me you ugly old bat!"

"Not until your head is no longer attached, you filthy _hybrid_!"

"_Never_ call me that!"

Another loud clash.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THAT POOR LIGHT POLE."

Heart weighed down with dread, Rin followed the sound of the voices around the corner and down a block, into an alleyway. There, awaited a scene that Rin had never expected to see; not even in her wildest nightmare.

Teto was there, except she didn't exactly look like herself. She no longer had white in her eyes, only glowing red. Her teeth had all enlarged, coming to sharp points that would probably draw blood to the touch. Black, leathery bat wings sprouted from her back, and a black tail was visible coming from her rear.

And she had a scythe. Ready to swing. Right over Len's head.

"Wouldn't you know, sweetheart? Your best friend is a chimera."

**because nobody was expecting THAT. /shot/**

**So if Len is "17" in human years, how old is he really? Well, let's see... 5 × 17... 85. Wow Len, such a pedooooooo... /shot/ An 85 year old with a 16 year old omg. *whispers* age differences are sexy... /shot by firing squad/ OH COME ON AT LEAST HE LOOKS 17.**

**R-R-R-Review? ;w;**


End file.
